


Gratitude

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [19]
Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected.  But welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

"Grandmother, help!" She reached for her glaive before she ran for the ramparts, cursing joints still stiff from sitting as she took the stairs. _More pattern dances every morning_ , she promised herself, _especially when I'm babysitting!_

She nearly swung at the first thing that wasn't a child, but caught herself in time. Copper eyes laughed as she was mobbed by frightened younglings, but the griffin only settled to the stones to wait. When she ventured closer, offering a hand still lined with faint scars, it bowed.

By the time it left the children all had orange feathers in their hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: <http://rabidsamfan.livejournal.com/165850.html>

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gratitude [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565660) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
